There are different types of metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices. One type of MOSFET devices that are used for drain-to-source breakdown voltage up to 300 volts (V) use a deep trench lined with oxide and filled with conducting polysilicon that is electrically connected to the source electrode. This enables the charge balance of the drift region with the MOS capacitor during forward blocking. These MOS-charged balanced devices are a better alternative to the conventional trench MOSFET devices. In conventional trench MOSFET devices there is a strong localization of electric field in the body region while MOS charge balanced devices are able to achieve precise lateral drift region charge balance. It is pointed out that this charge balance allows for higher drift region doping, which improves the specific on-state resistance (R×A) factor of these devices. MOS charge balanced devices may have different styles of gate control. For example, it can be a separate polysilicon electrode in the same trench, with an insulating layer in between the gate polysilicon and source connected polysilicon, or it can be in a separate shallow trench. It is also possible for the gate to be a planar on top of the silicon surface. However, the conventional edge termination cannot be used to achieve higher desired breakdown voltages due to the high doping density of the epitaxial layer. In trench MOS charge balanced structures, sometimes a simple field plate surrounding the cell array may be sufficient. Nevertheless, as voltage is taken higher and higher the field plate structure begins to show the lower breakdowns due to the incomplete charge balance in the termination area.